Stolen
by MxH
Summary: In Tokyo, he is the reason for the missing person reports. She is a regular school girl. When Inuyasha abducts her, can she replace his lover Kikyou in more ways than one? Please R&R :)
1. Disclaimer

In Tokyo, he is the reason for the missing person reports. She is a regular school girl. When Inuyasha abducts her, can she replace his lover Kikyou in more ways than one?

A criminal romance with a fresh take on alternating POV. In an experimental twist, _Stolen_ will be told in two different point of views… by two different writers. Written from the alternating point of views of both the abductor and the abductee, _Stolen_ will be sure to satisfy.


	2. Prologue

_He crouched furtively behind a line of prickly holly bush,_ _observant amber eyes locked onto one girl._

She was walking toward him - completely unaware of his existence. Unaware that he was secretly following her. Her thoughts...her mind...was elsewhere, a tell-tale by the annoyingly distracted face she wore. It was almost as if she was floating down Oblivious Lane. As if the concrete side-walk she paced was somehow contributing to such irritating absentmindedness, allowing her thoughts to wander as she damned well pleased.

As he watched and silently tracked her, skimming bush by bush in the chill of Autumn, he couldn't understand how someone could allow themselves to seem so naive. She was practically _begging him_ to take her. It didn't seem like such a crime when there were stupid wenches like her in Tokyo. Hell, to him, it hadn't been classified as a crime from the beginning. It was his job to trail people, to steal them from their comfortable lives and betroth them to someone who wanted them. He was hired to stalk, kidnap, and deliver an individual to a client unharmed, to whoever hired him to do so, and was well-paid for it. He had no complaints about his job.

...Except, he did this time around. Because, this time was different. This time... Kikyou was involved, and he couldn't just pluck her out of his own life and give her to someone else to do whatever the hell they wanted. Especially not his latest client - a creepy-looking guy by the name of Naraku. The guy's smile was enough to have termites living behind his teeth, and the silver-haired man couldn't imagine and didn't want to imagine what horrible dissections or experiments the weird stranger would try on his dearly beloved.

And, so... here he was. Bolting out of the bushes to follow her more approximately as she turned a corner, yet managing to keep a relative distance, remain somewhat unnoticed, and seem like a normal, nonchalant citizen in his pale yellow sweater and blue jeans. He remained five feet behind her, but studied her closely with each step. They approached a residential area, defined by alleyways that were dim in the evening and dark, tall towering buildings that hid the setting sun. It was quiet and secluded.

Then, with a pouncing lunge forward and a quick hand over her mouth, he swiftly tucked her into hostage arms from behind.

A ray of waning light peeked through the alley, swept over her features, and he caught a better glimpse of her black hair, brown eyes, and slim, hour-glass figure. That's when he suddenly realized that the Oblivious School Girl really _did_ look like his lover, Kikyou. She was not just _similar_ in appearance as he had initially thought. She was... _identical!_ Almost like a long lost twin!

She would definitely make the _perfect_ replacement.


	3. Chapter One

_Okay, jab left, hook right… or was it kick and then palm thrust?_

Kagome thought wildly as she tried to remember something – anything really – that could help her. Why did they never teach you self-defense in school? Oh, right, because this doesn't happen every day. A one in a million chance and it _had_ to be her. She had to be the one to be swept right off the street.

When people say 'it could happen to you', Kagome always thought they meant, you know, a drunk driving accident or a guy getting too handsy at your friend's party. Kagome never really thought she would be kidnapped right off of the street. And in broad daylight!

She didn't remember much. Kagome had been walking home from school like any normal day. Granted, she had a lot on her mind and hadn't been paying attention. But who thinks 'let me not worry about my chemistry exam right now, someone might be getting ready to _freaking kidnap me_ '?

Kagome blinked a few times, the bandana over her eyes rubbing hard against her eyelids and lashes. She could feel the steady rhythm of car wheels beneath her and she swayed a little with every rogue bump. Her hands cramped from being tied behind her. She flexed her fingers to test her mobility. Her fingers ached at the movement and her wrists refused to move.

Kagome bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't stop thinking so fast. What were you supposed to do in a situation like this and _why does no one tell you how to handle these things?_ A sigh ran over her lips and she tried to calm down so she could analyze her predicament.

If she could just see, Kagome could get a better idea on how to get out of this mess. She was seated sideways in a bench car seat just wide enough to fit her. The seat was smooth underneath her and she wiggled around in place. Kagome positioned her head against the back of the car seat and rubbed against it. She pushed the blindfold down little by little until she could see a sliver of car over the top of the bandana. A few more strokes and… there! The blindfold fell away around her neck and she could make out the back of a sleek looking car.

The interior was black leather and the carpeting was even darker. The windows were tinted so dark she couldn't even see out of them. The only light came from the dash and through the front windshield. And then she saw him.

Or, at least the back of his head.

His hair was silver as a full moon, made white by the occasional passing street lamp. He sat tall in the driver's seat, fully focused on the road ahead. Kagome could see his fingers wrapped steadily around the steering wheel were well equipped with claws. But what took her back the most were the two dog ears perched on the top of his head.

A gasp escaped her and she bit her lip. She cursed her lack of self-control as a silver ear swiveled back towards her. The man cut his gaze back towards her and Kagome could hardly refrain from releasing another gasp. His eyes were as gold and deep as liquid honey and even in a sideways glance Kagome felt her chest tighten from the intensity in which they enveloped her. The man smirked, a fanged tooth peeking out.

"Heh," he scoffed, returning his eyes fully to the highway ahead of them. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Kagome was taken aback by his casual intonation. She blinked and shook her head before finding her voice again.

"Where the hell are we going? And who do you think you are? You've got some nerve just jerking some innocent person off the street like that!" Kagome was surprised by her own reckless exclamation, but she didn't back down. She took her bottom lip under her teeth and stared head on, willing herself not to back down.

The man shot her another sideways glance and made a noise caught between a grunt and a snort.

"I liked you better when you were asleep."

Kagome blinked once at the insult but continued to stare at the back of his head. "Well?" She pressed him.

He sighed in frustration. "Name's Inuyasha. I'm a trained professional, no need to worry." The corner of his mouth twitched as if fighting back a grin from a joke Kagome hadn't caught.

"Professional what, exactly?"

"Abductor. Kind of like a hit man without as much blood. Well… most of the time, anyways"

Kagome shot the steering wheel an apprehensive glance, lingering on the claws around it for an extra second. "And what do you do with, you know, the people you… abduct?"

"Deliver them."

Horrible scenes of sex trafficking and drug pushers flooded through Kagome's mind. Her heart picked up slightly, but she swallowed and pressed forward. "Deliver them where, exactly?

"To whoever wanted them, usually. When someone wants someone they can't obtain on their own, they contract me – or someone in the same lifestyle as me, anyways. We get paid a good deal of money to get them and bring them back. Simple as that."

"And what happens to them after they're… _delivered_?"

"Heh," he scoffed, "Hell if I know. That's not my job to ask and not my business."

Kagome sat back in the seat and thought hard. Who could she have met that would want her bad enough to kidnap her? She had never been outright mean to someone; surely no one would want revenge on her? Kagome thought herself average looking, so she didn't think any kind of sex slave possibility was plausible. She was completely average, lived a boring life of high school exams. Who on Earth would want to have her kidnapped?

"So then," Kagome started, forming the words slowly. "Who wanted me?"

Inuyasha looked at her a third time and scanned over her briefly before returning back to the road. "Technically, no one."

Ouch.

"So why am I here?" Kagome exclaimed, her voice going up a few octaves. What was going on? This made no sense and the explanation she was getting made less sense than no explanation at all!

Inuyasha's grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles going white. The speed on the odometer climbed a little higher and Kagome shrunk back in the seat slightly. She looked at the road and back to the man in front of her.

"Just sit back and shut up," he said, slightly above a whisper. Kagome's brows knitted together and she exhaled indignantly through her nose.

"I have a right to know!" She yelled, leaning forward in the seat.

"I said, shut up!" Inuyasha spat back, slamming on the brakes. Kagome flew forward, slamming into the back of the front seat. He hit the gas again and she was tossed back, hitting her head on the glass window on the way.

Tears sprung up in Kagome's eyes and she bit her lip to keep it from quivering so hard.

 _Oh, what am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter Two

_Despite being his girlfriend's mirror image, this wench was proving to be nothing like her._

Thirty minutes into the car ride, and she had already shot him a plethora of annoying questions and seemed to get offended with every answer he supplied. He was beginning to wish he would have taped her mouth shut earlier, when he had first captured her and tied up everything else. On the road, the most he could do was slam on the brakes and scare the crap out of her to shut her up. From the looks of it, that had seemed to work, even though it hadn't been his initial intention.

She was quiet as a mouse now. The only noise he could decipher was the low hum of the car's engine - a noise of soft, concentrated familiarity. That was what he had wanted - this uncomfortable silence...and yet, somehow, it seemed off.

There was a frigid ambiance lingering. A certain tension. An element in the air gone awry - an uneasiness that the hanyou couldn't quite pinpoint.

And... to make the mood/situation worse... she was almost _too_ quiet.

Suspicious, he stole a glance at her through the rear-view mirror.

Amber irises widened in instant shock and sudden panic as he discovered the catalyst of the atmospheric imbalance. Tears streamed down her dainty cheeks - tears he recognized the names of. Frightened. Alone. Uncertain.

With a job like his, crying and screaming and cursing and yelling were commonplace. Everybody presented their fear different ways. Sometimes, it was loud. Sometimes, it was silent. But, it was never anything he was unprepared for or unaccustomed to.

Except, there was something different about these watery stow-a-ways. Something that yanked one of the ropes within his chest, that caught him off-guard. Something that almost made him feel... _guilty._

 _Dammit._

In a moment of shame, he found himself gritting his teeth and tearing his eyes away from her to return to the black pavement, only to notice the red line on the gas gauge levitating in the limbo of letters E and F. In both an effort to focus on something other than emotion and adhere to the needs to his sleek automobile, he made the swift decision to take an exit that advertised a popular gas station on the next right. It was a detour from the destination, but he knew what he was doing, and he knew he had to do _something._ Or, else, he'd have to sit within the same proximity of Kikyou's dumb, disconcerted doppleganger.

- **x** -

He parked beside the gas pump and cut the engine. He grabbed a red baseball cap that had been idly lyng in the passenger seat and placed it on his head to hide his ears. He knew the ruckus some of these _ninjins_ could cause over something so simply different, and it was best to avoid that type of attention... especially with a hostage in the back.

He opened the door, one foot on the concrete, the other in the floor-board. Then, he paused.

"Listen," he demanded, his eyes focused forward. "I'm going to get a snack. Want anything?" No doubt, this was his way of half-way apologizing. He wouldn't have done it otherwise. Hell, he wouldn't have done it at all if it had been anyone else.

Silence.

He hopped out of the vehicle. _Figures._

Then, right before he was about to shut the door, he heard her speak. "I-I guess... I wouldn't mind.. a bag of Sno Balls..." Her words fell over each other, and her voice was surprised, like she couldn't believe she could talk.

He slammed the door. He saw her jump out of the corner of his eye, but he acted as if he had missed the surprised reaction. He turned his back to the car, grabbed a nozzle, flipped open the side compartment lid, and led it to the fuel hole. He allowed his peripheral to keep an eye on the girl as the sleek black vehicle drank until it was full. He crossed his arms and rapped his fingers impatiently, scanning the area for anyone or anything that could be a threat to him on this mission - like police. Or, private investigators. He didn't spot them, or their guns.

The fuel dispenser beeped at him, and he nonchalantly placed the nozzle back into his holding place and closed the car's gas lid. He kept his head low as he made his way into the store, and wandered around the isles until he found a bag of potato chips and those sno ball things the girl had wanted.

The snack she had wanted had took longer to find than he had thought they would, and the line was slightly longer than he had anticipated, with three people in front of him. It took him ten minutes to get the counter. He periodically glanced out the transparent door outside to make sure his car was still there, with hid abductee still stationed in the back seat... until, of course, a large tractor trailer truck parked in front of the door and blocked his view.

Inwardly anxious, he made sure his interaction with the cashier was brief - just a money exchange. Fifteen dollars for gas and the snacks, and then change back, which he stashed into his pocket, then grabbed his bag of treats with not so much as a "thank you". He brushed by incoming customers, and jogged/ran out the door, to his car. He instantly circled around to the girl's side, surprised to see the back door that he had forgot to lock hanging wide open.

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_ He seethed, crawling into the backseat to search for her. Of course, nothing but a couple of ropes and a bandana could be found.

The hanyou climbed back out of the car to peer around the gas station. Even with enhanced vision, he didn't see her _anywhere_.

He gritted his teeth, and slammed the back door of his car angrily. She couldn't have gotten far.

 _Just wait until I find you, you stupid wench. You'll wish you'd never escaped._


End file.
